Blood from a Rose
by romanticangel92
Summary: The doctor and Rose start recieving strange messages and don't understand what they mean until Rose's life is in danger.Will it be too late to save her? Ten/Rose.
1. Writing on the wall

Slowly, the doctor began to come around and as he opened his eyes he noticed three blondes were gathered around him, looking down concerned. Then he realised there were not three blondes, there were just three Roses. He groaned in pain as he realised how badly his body ached and his head throbbed. "Doctor! are you alright? how many finger's am I holding up?" Rose asked worriedly. Humans had ten fingers didn't they? at the moment Rose had twenty.

"I'm fine" he said slowly getting up without answearing the question.

"Your not fine. You were just thrown about fifteen feet up into the air and landed on concrete. Look at you, your heads bleeding!" Rose pointed out as the doctor picked himself up off the ground.

"Did we beat them?" The doctor asked as he started to limp towards the tardis.

"Of course" Rose answeared following him and making a grab for one of his arms to steady him.

"Ok then that's good enough for me" he said as he swung open the tardis's doors and they walked through. The doctor collasped into the captain's chair as Rose ran down into the hallway. His head was hurting more than he liked to let on but Rose didn't need to know that because she'd only baby him as she usually did. They'd just been to the Planet Nesolica and discovered the Slytheen were trying to invade but they'd managed to influtriate their operation ending with a final battle involving the doctor being flung several feet in the air and Rose blowing up their spaceship.

"Oi mister" The doctor spun around in the captains chair and saw Rose re-entering the console room with a first aid box. "I'm not going to be happy until I'm sure your alright" Nurse Tyler said marching infront of him and pulling a bandage out of the kit.

"Rose stop acting like my mother, I can look after myself" The doctor insisted.

"Ha I liked to see that"

"I did survive a timewar you know" he pointed out moving about as Rose tried to patch him up.

"Oh stop acting like a little baby and let me clean up your cut" She said plastering the cuts all over his face.

"I'll look ridiculous covered in plasters"

"Oh quit moaning" Rose grinned as she finally finished and took a seat next to him. "I'm so tired doctor" She sighed.

"Of what?"

"No I meant I'm tired, as in sleepy. It's been a really long day " She yawned resting her head on his shoulder. To the doctor's suprise he felt a jolt of desire flood through him. He shrugged it off though, it couldn't mean anything afterall this was Rose Tyler, his companion and he could never feel anything more than friendship for his companions. Besides he was nine hundred years old and Rose was twenty. How perverted would that be? but the doctor couldn't resist gazing down at her sleeping face. Then he started to think how Rose was always looking after him as if he was a little boy, she looked out for him, more than she did for herself these days. He smiled at that thought and decided to carry Rose to her bed so she could sleep more comfortably. He managed to lift her up and carry her in his arms without a probelm considering his injuries. He lay her down and took one last glance before leaving to go to his own room to sleep.

The doctor woke up immediatly the next morning to hear a high pitched scream coming from the room across the tardis hall. Suddenly panic threatened to overcome him. That was Rose's scream. "Rose!" He yelled as he ran into her room and then came to a stop as he realised she wasn't in any danger. She was just stood there frozen and looked kind of pale. He spun around to see what she was staring at and saw red liquid dripping onto Rose's bed . There was a message written in blood on her wall.

_It's coming_

The doctor frowned. "Doctor what's going on?" Rose asked frightened and confused.

"I don't know" he replied slowly.

"But you know everything!" Rose cried coming closer to him and grabbing his arm.

"Erm not this" he replied truthfully. He was just as bewildered as she was. What could of possibly of done this and how? there was no way something could of sneaked into the tardis.

"What if this is a sign or something?" Rose asked looking up at him, her brown eyes widened with fear.

"A sign for what?"

"Danger. Maybe someone's trying to warn us"

"Or scare us" The doctor added still frowning. Who was this message suppose to be directed at? him or Rose or both?. He had half a million unansweared questions and that made them quite vunerable.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked taking hold of his hand for comfort.

"Nothing. Theres not much we can do right now I'm afraid" he said plainly.

"So we just wait for something bad to happen ?" Rose asked looking less scared and more nervous.

"We just carry on as usual" The doctor replied and shivered. He suddenly realised it was because it was chilly in the tardis and he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Rose seemed to have noticed this too as she was staring at his bare chest."Er I'll just go get changed" The doctor said quickly and ran to his room while Rose stood there blushing shamelessly.


	2. Haemorrhaging

**A/N : Don't own anything unfortunately except my own ideas and stuff etc. Sorry if this chapters a bit messy but I tried my best and hope you like. It's definitely squeezed the creative juices out of me for a few days until I get some inspiration back. I was suffering major's writers block today so there you go. I'll update as soon as I can and as usual I'd love to hear some suggestions. Criticism more than welcome, abuse isn't.**

* * *

Rose was already dressed and eating breakfast when the doctor entered the kitchen a little while after discovering the message in blood on Rose's wall. Rose grinned at him as he took a seat opposite her and he grinned back."You can still eat after what we saw?" The doctor asked suprised.

"I don't know about you doctor but a girls gotta eat. So what do you think it means anyway?" Rose said diving straight into the conversation the doctor really didn't want to be have. He would never admit this to Rose but just the thought that somebody had managed to influtriate the tardis and write that message on there in someone or somethings blood, made his stomach quesy.

"Like I said I really don't know, we'll just have to keep our eyes open and be carefull" he replied as truthfully as he could.

"This is bad wolf all over again isn't it?" Rose said dropping her toast and looking at him seriously.

"Rose that was different"

"I guess but it's still a message isn't it? we can't not do something can we?". The doctor looked at Rose who looked frightened all over again. Something about that scared little girl look made his heart ache and he wasn't sure why.

"Rose I'll get to the bottom of this I promise" The doctor said firmly.

"Okay whatever you say doctor" She mumbled and got up. The doctor watched as she walked out of the room, her tight jeans cut off at her hips and her blue blouse opened dangerously low. The doctor suddenly felt hot and he seriously doubted it had anything to do with the room temperature. _She's my flippin companion. What am I doing leering at her like an old pervert? _he groaned miserably and pushed all thoughts of Rose Tyler's shirt and jeans out of his head.

* * *

Rose sat in the captains chair in the console room and sighed. This morning she'd woken up and got the shock of her life when she found there was blood all over her face. She looked up and saw that horrible message. It was creepy, whatever was happening it couldn't be good and the doctor...the doctor, who was suppose to know everything in the universe, didn't have the faintest clue about it. Much use he was. She grinned as she remembered yesterday. The doctor would be useless without her and he knew it. He had tried to work out a deal with the Slitheen and as usual they were having none of it and sent him flying. Rose did her thing, pressed a button, ran for her life and ducked as the ship blew up. Then the poor injured doctor started insisting her was fine when obviously he was not. Oh how Rose enjoyed playing nurse and patching him up. He acted like a little kid...he was so adorable. Then Rose's mind flickered back to this morning. She sighed happily. The doctor didn't look to bad shirtless, her probably wouldn't look to bad boxerless either and a flash of inspiration entered her mind. The doctor naked with Rose...

"So where to?" came a voice and Rose jumped back, startled as she realised the doctor had entered the console room.

"Er...I don't know you can choose " Rose replied inocently as if she hadn't just been thinking some very dirty thoughts about the doctor and a thermometer.

"How about Barcalona? I promised to take you there ages ago but I forgot.Still better late than never I always say, how about it...Rose?" he glanced at her looking concerned."You alright? your not still bothered about this morning are you?" _Yeah but not what you think I'm bothered __about. _Rose immediatly snapped out of it and smiled up at the doctor who was stood next to the console screen.

"No I'm fine doctor and Barcelona sounds good. Dogs with no noses right?" Rose asked trying to change subject before she started to blush.

"Are you sure though?" he asked concerned. Rose loved the doctor's concern but right now it was a bit of a nuisance.Especially when she was trying really hard to change subjects.

"Yes I'm great, I'm fabulous, on top of the world, that's me" Rose replied smiling brightly.

"Okay then if sure, lets be off" The doctor grinned and pulled down a lever. Rose stood there smiling until a sharp pain hit her head so suddenly she yelped back and tobbled over. She fell to the floor and put a hand to her head where she felt blood spilling out. Then the world went dizzy and she heard the doctor faintly cry "Rose!" before passing out.

* * *

"Rose wake up! can you hear me Rose?!" She heard a familiar voice calling to her and she opened her eyes to see the doctor peering down at her, his face pale and worried. She nodded as an answear to his question and realised she was in the tardis medical room, lying on a bed. She felt her head and realised the doctor had patched her up while she was unconsious. It was ironic since yesterday it had been _her _doing the patching. How times change.

"What happened?" Rose asked briefly remembering a sharp pain and falling down.

"You tell me. You gave me quite a scare earlier when you feel over and started haemorrhaging from your head. Rose you didn't have do anything earlier that might of caused this?" The doctor asked looking worried. Rose was scared. Rose had no idea what was going on and what was doing this but she had a hunch this might be linked to the wall. The blood on the wall...whose was it? Rose suddenly felt sick. Rose knew the doctor probably had the same hunch as she did but didn't want to believe it. Especially when it was Rose.

"No I didn't do anything" Rose answeared truthfully causing the doctor to go even paler. He took a seat next to her bed and started running his fingers through his hair like he usually did when he was thinking frantically.

"This can't...I don't think ...but this is just impossible! " The doctor stammered struggling to think of answear that would make everything make sense.

"Doctor" Rose said her voice shaking, her eyes filling up with tears."Am I going to die?"

"Don't even think like that Rose" The doctor said seriously looking straight into her big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm scared" Rose said quietly.

"I know" The doctor replied softly and pulled her to him for a hug. They would of stayed like that forever until the tardis started to shake uncontrollably causing Rose to fall off her bed and right on top of the doctor.

"What the hells going on?!" Rose shrieked as the tardis started to make loud screeching sounds like an alarm.

"It's the tardis" The doctor answeared keeping Rose held against him.

"What's wrong? Why's it doing this?" Rose asked barely noticing where his hands were pressed.

"Somethings got in !".


	3. Invisable alien

**A/N : Don't own anything except my own ideas. Yes I know a short chapter but I hope you like it anyway, I promise to make up for it next time but I tried my best. Thanks to everybody whose reviewed so far and added my story to their alerts , I hope you like this chapter too . I'll update as soon as possible but it's hard to do it when your hit with writers block and unfortunately my flashes of inspiration only seem to strike when I'm alseep in bed. As usual more reviews welcomed including criticism but no abuse please.**

* * *

"You said nothing could get in the tardis!" Rose squealed as the tardis shook about.

"I know but occasionally-"

"Occasionally what?!" Rose interrupted alarmed. Just as the doctor was about to answear, the tardis suddenly stopped shaking and the chaos came to an end. Rose, who was still in the same position, on top of the doctor, stared down at him. He stared back and then finally realised, after a few minutes, his hands were pressed against Rose's bum. Rose had obviously noticed that too and the doctor's cheeks turned crimson.

"Ah...er" The doctor said awkardly removing his hands and picking himself up."Looks like she's calmed down. Come on I better check and see what's going on". Rose ,who was still on the floor, grinned at the doctor's embarssement and followed him out of the medical room. She also followed him into his bedroom, her bedroom, the kitchen, the liberary, the bathrooms, the living room, the movie room, the closets, the guest room and back into the medical room as he scanned each one with his sonic screwdriver for a alien lifeform. After scanning the medical, they walked back to the console room with the doctor just as bewildered as ever. "This is weird" He said as he scanned around the room."The tardis alarms only go off when an unauthorised lifeform has been detected...so why is there nothing here?".

"This has been the weirdest day ever" Rose mumbled to herself as she sat in the captains chair.

"The thing is though whatever it is, it doesn't seem to want to show itself...this thing could be dangerous"

"What do you mean _could _be?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay it is dangerous from what we've seen, so what's it playing at?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Doctor" Rose said looking at him, suddenly scared again ."The message was on the wall in _my _room. I started bleeding for no reason at all. What if this thing is coming for me?".

The doctor had thought of that already but he hadn't want to make her panic. But now seeing all that fear on Roses face gave the doctor an overwhelming urgh just to kiss her. Instead he moved a couple of inches closer and looked deep into her eyes. "Rose as long as I'm around nothing in this universe could possibly hurt you" He vowed, more serious than he'd ever been in the whole nine hundred years of his life. Rose smiled weakly and he pulled her into a hug. Rose sighed, closed her eyes and breathed him in. His scent...he smelt so nice...it felt so good she felt she could just stay in his arms forever but unfortunately, a few moments later, the doctor walked away, leaving a very confused Rose wondering if it was only her that had felt that.

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose asked standing by the doorway of the liberary, looking in on the doctor who was currently sat at a round table with about twenty books sitting in a pile infront of him. He looked up as he saw Rose and smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked as she sat beside him putting down two cups of hot coffee that she'd made for them.

"Thanks" He said gratefully accepting the coffee and taking a sip. "I'm just trying to find something on invisable lifeforms" .

"You seriously think that theres an invisable alien on the tardis?" Rose asked suprised.

"It could be, I mean I can't think of anything else that would get into the tardis unnoticed and leave that message..." The doctor broke off as he caught the look on Rose's face.

"You mean an alien could be sat with us right now watching everything we're doing and hearing in on our conversation?" Rose asked nervously then shuddered. The doctor wrapped a comforting arm around Rose who had gone a deathly pale.

"I don't know Rose it might not be anything. The tardis might of just been having a false alarm earlier" He said reassuringly and Rose smiled.

"I hope your right" Rose sighed.

"I usually am" The doctor grinned and Rose punched him playfully.

"Your so big headed" She grinned leaning her head on the doctor's shoulders. The doctor tried to ignore his hearts which were beating twice as fast and glanced down at Rose and realised she'd fallen alseep in his arms. The doctor didn't realise how tired he was until his eyes started to droop and then two minutes later, he was alseep too.

* * *

The doctor woke up a couple of hours later and noticed Rose had disappeared. He got up and walked towards Rose's bedroom door and peeked in. To his suprise nobody was in there. "Rose?!" He called out but there was no answear. Starting to get worried he went into every single room in the tardis including the liberary again, the medical room, the bathrooms, even his room and he tried to call out for her again but there was still no reply. As he started to feel slightly panicked, he ran into the console room and to his relief he found her lying on the floor."Rose what are you-" At first he thought he was seeing things but he wasn't Rose lay on the floor of the console room, covered in blood. All colour drained from the doctor's face and it was only when he knelt down beside her that he noticed the wall was bleeding. He glanced up and saw the two words he dreaded most in the universe written in Roses blood on the wall. Bad wolf.


	4. Bad Wolf Strikes Back

**A/N : Nope don't own a thing except my own ideas. Just so you know I was actually planning on taking a break today but my shopping trip was cancelled so there you go and I'd find any excuse to come on here anyway. I was suffering a bit of writers block and I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter again but I have a bunch of ideas which I'm going to throw in the next chapter so keep reading if my writing hasn't put you off yet!. Love reviews, keep them coming! and remember criticism is welcomed as long as it isn't abusive or offensive because I really did try my best.**

* * *

The doctor just sat there glancing at the words on the wall, bad wolf. The doctor had a funny suspicion that the blood it was written in wasn't just anybody's blood. The doctor thought back to the first time this happened. He'd noticed a deep cut on Roses arm in the kitchen but she didn't seem too bothered by it so he thought nothing of it. Now he looked at her arms all cut and badly bleeding, he knew it was more serious than he'd first believed. The doctor glanced down at a unconcious Rose and picked her up. He felt her softly breathing down his neck and felt his skin tingle. He opened the door to the medical room and carried Rose in, where he then laid her down on a bed and bandaged her cuts. After he'd patched her up, he took a seat in the brown chair on the other side of the room , waiting for her to awaken.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and realised she was lying in the medical room. What was she doing here? she could of sworn she'd been in the liberary last night . She looked across the room and saw he doctor sat on a brown chair gazing at her so intensly it sent shivers down her spine . She sat up and looked horrified as she noticed all the bandages on her arms."Doctor what the hell happened?" Rose asked confused and frightened. The doctor walked over and took a seat beside her bed.

"I can honestly say I don't know" The doctor replied truthfully taking hold of one of Roses hands in his own.

"But I was in the liberary with you how did I get here?" The doctor frowned at her.

"That was last night. I found you, unconcious, in the console room, bleeding" He told her and Rose closed her eyes tight as if she was trying to remember what happened.

"The last thing I remember is falling to sleep on you in the liberary"

"You mean your telling me you don't remember walking into the console room?" Rose nodded and the doctor's expression turned to concern.

"Somethings playing with us" He muttered.

"What is doctor?" Rose said, pale with worry.

"Rose don't panic but I think you should know...there was another message, in blood on the wall in the console room. It said bad wolf" at the words bad wolf, Rose's eyes immediately widened with shock.

"Doctor you said-"

"Rose all I know is your in danger and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I promised you I wouldn't let anything hurt you but I did and now I'm going to make it up to you okay?" Rose nodded and held his hand tighter.

"Doctor this isn't your fault, you know that right?" She asked, looking him directly in the eyes. The doctor looked away but Rose pulled him closer. Before she knew what she was doing, Rose had grabbed the doctor by the tie and started to kiss him. He pulled away stunned but he softly lifted her face with his hands and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss started off tender but slowly grew more passionate as the kiss deepend. Eventually after what seemed like several hours they finally pulled apart and glanced at each other, not knowing who was the most suprised by the sudden kiss.

"Rose I-" the doctor started to apologize but Rose wasn't going to hear it. She didn't regret it one bit.

"I've wanted to do that for ages" She grinned. "Would you mind doing it again?" The doctor grinned back and despite the unromantic setting, they started kissing all over again, just as passionate , forgetting what was happening and not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

The doctor went to sleep that night happy. He started dreaming about Rose and it wasn't unusual since he'd been having dreams about her for a long time but tonight it was more meaningful than the rest. He dreamt of Rose grinning up at him, her hair curled up in a bun with a veil hanging over her face. She wore a beautiful white gown and she pulled him close and kissed him. Then it changed and he saw a couple of kids running around the tardis crying mummy to Rose. She grinned at him and that's when he suddenly woke up much to his disappointment. His eyes opened and he realised there was a blinding, bright gold light shining in on him from the doorway of his bedroom. He looked closer and realised it was Rose standing there, arms out, her eyes glimming gold and looking exactly like a goddess. This scene felt all too familiar.

"Rose what's happened?!" He said panicking but Rose smiled softly.

"I am not Rose, Doctor. I am the bad wolf".


	5. Rose's Protector

**A/N : Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. Thank you for the wonderful reviews that have encouraged me to keep writing this story no matter how terrible the writing is!. Hope you enjoy this chapter, which as promised, is a little longer. I'd love for more reviews as usual and suggestions on what I could improve. As I always say, criticism is always welcomed but I really dislike abuse. I'll update as soon as inspiration strikes again.**

* * *

The doctor stared at her in horror for a few moments before he remembered Rose needed his help. He immediately felt fury burn inside him as he marched right up to Bad Wolf who stood still stood there inhibiting Rose's body."Leave her right now or I'll force you" The doctor said angrily.

"I am here for a purpose doctor" Bad wolf replied calmly despite the doctor glaring down at her.

"She'll burn if you don't leave her, she can't control herself!" The doctor said desperately.

"Not while I am protecting her doctor"

"Your going to kill her" The doctor yelled furiously, ignoring the bad wolf.

"Ever since Rose Tyler created me I have been watching over her through time and space" The bad wolf said cooly and finally the doctor fell silent at the revelation.

"You've what?" He said looking at her in disbelief.

"I have been leaving you warnings. I have seen the future and the whole of time. I have seen what could be including Rose Tyler's death if you do not prevent it"

"What do you mean Rose Tyler's death?" The doctor gulped trying not to panic.

"I saw it doctor. I saw it kill her. I saw you too. You wanted vengence over her murder and nothing could stop you. Time and space went to war with itself but you didn't do anything to stop it. You just watched as everything died. I have been leaving you warnings but I needed to tell you myself or you may never of figured this out by yourself " When bad wolf had finished explaining, the doctor felt sick. Not just because of what could happen to Rose but because of what he was capable of.

"I let everything die ?" The bad wolf didn't reply and then the doctor remembered something else."Have you been possessing Rose and making her harm herself for a reason?" He asked angry once again.

"I did what was necessary to protect her"

"You could of just warned me yourself"

"I have my reasons doctor. Now it's time for us to part, Miss Tyler is starting to burn and I can't hold out much longer. Take care doctor and watch over Rose. Don't let it get her" Bad wolf smiled and the doctor watched as Bad wolf left Roses body and the gold light dimmed. The doctor managed to catch Rose before she fell and carried her into her room. He laid her on her bed and went back into his own room but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to those pleasant dreams he'd been having so he got dressed and walked into the console room. The tardis started to groan so the doctor stroked her.

"I know old girl, things are getting weird around here which is ironic since weird is pratically my middle name but it's not since...oh nevermind . What I really want to know is what exactly is coming for Rose.." The doctor sighed and collasped into the captain's chair, lost in throught.

* * *

When Rose opened her eyes her head hurt badly. It was even worst than the time she'd agreed to go out with her mates Shireen and Kerry, who had absolutely insisted on having a drinking contest and then waking up the next morning with a monster hangover. Rose sighed and got up and changed into a pair of old jeans and a light pink blouse. She suddenly grinned at herself in the mirror, that hung on the wall opposite to her bed, as she remembered yesterday's kiss. The doctor was a good kisser, no doubt about that and it was the first time they'd had a kiss and she'd actually remembered it. Rose walked out of her bedroom and found the doctor in the console room sat down in the captain's chair. "Morning doctor" She grinned. What was she suppose to say? Where they going to talk about their kiss? Rose suddenly felt nervous as she stood beside him. The doctor looked up at her and grinned in return but there was something funny about the way he was looking at her. Just before she could ask what was up with him , he stood up and pulled her to him. Their lips brushed against each other and she soon felt him slip his tongue in her mouth...the kiss turned into something more passionate...possessive even and Rose found herself leaning against the tardis console as they started to make out. Finally the doctor pulled away for breath. Rose's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe it was him or even herself that just did that. "Your a hell of a kisser" Rose gasped and the doctor just smirked.

"Right so where do you want to go now?" He asked moving around the console, pressing random buttons.

"I don't know, you decide" Rose smiled, not really caring after that kiss.

"How about planet cupido? " The doctor suggested."It's a beautiful planet with a purple and pink sky and multicoloured forests with silver unicorns .How about it?"

"That sounds amazing lets go there!" Rose squealed excitedly like a little girl as the doctor typed in the coridinates and pressed the buttons. The tardis started to fly and as usual the ride was bumpy, with Rose and the doctor being thrown to the floor as soon as they landed.

"Ready?" The doctor asked grinning as he stood next to the door.

"Yeah come on!" Rose laughed and ran outside, pulling the doctor along behind her. Rose gasped at the amazing view. The sky was exactly how he described it and behind the tardis was a beautiful forest in many different colours with big giant gold birds flying just above it.

"How about we go check in the hotel amor?" The doctor said,pointing to the big glass dome building that was located just opposite to the forest.

"But I want to see the unicorns! I've always wanted to see a unicorn!" Rose said looking longingly at the forest. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, lets just go check in the hotel for now"

"Okay" Rose sighed and followed on behind the doctor to the hotel. If either of the couple had turned around a few seconds earlier, they might of seen the mysterious dark creature that was hiding behind a tree, watching their every move.


	6. Hotel Amor

**A/N : Don't own doctor who, blah, blah,blah. Thank you to everybody whose reviewed so far, it's really encouraged me to keep on writing and I've been doing my absolute best. Like always criticism is welcomed. I'll try to update as much as possible because I always hate it when it takes people ages to update. It's annoying waiting isn't it?. Enjoy the story and sorry if the story is getting pretty gothic but it'll lighten up later. And I promise a longer chapter soon.**

* * *

Rose linked the doctor as they walked up to the check-in desk in the hotel lobby. Rose looked all around her and was amazed by the sheer beauty of it all. The hotel ceiling was a multicoloured glass dome and the walls were made out of clear crystal, so the doctor told her. They had beautiful paintings of unicorns and various other magical creatures hung up on all the walls in the lobby. "Hello welcome to hotel amor, how may I help you?" A voice asked and Rose turned around to face the desk where sat a young woman with purple skin and bright pink hair with a pair of big, pointy ears.

"Two rooms for me and my friend here Miss" The doctor grinned at Rose who instantly grinned back.

"Names?" The woman asked sounding weary.

"John Smith and Rose Tyler" The doctor replied brightly, without skipping a beat. They'd done this many times so he was used to telling everybody his name was John Smith. But Rose always thought that John Smith was the most obvious fake name in the universe but the doctor's answear was always the same _"it's so obvious that it's not really that obvious at all"._ Two minutes later as requested, the woman handed over two gold room keys with them located right next door to each other on floor one hundred and eight.

"Doctor I don't have any other clothes to wear!" Rose pointed out once they stepped into the gold elevator.

"Neither do I but don't worry, hotel provides them" He replied looking at her as if he was stunned she didn't already know that.

"What the hotel just provides clothes?" Rose asked suprised.

"Yep, right outfit for the right occasion" The doctor answeared as they stepped out onto their floor. Rose looked in awe at the golden corridor. Everything was so beautiful. "So I'll meet you later this evening for dinner then?" The doctor asked when they stopped outside their room doors.

"Of course. See you later" Rose smiled and walked into her room. She immediately gasped at the sight. Not only was the room massive, it was also pink, her absolute favourite colour. And the whole room was totally pink. The bed was a four poster with fuschia curtains and the walls were painted with unicorns. Rose let out a giggle as she tried imagined what the doctor's room would look like. Hopefully not so girlie. She caught sight of a sliver door and realised it was the bathroom. She decided to take a look and had entered the room, which was equally nice as the suite with marble walls and a pink bath and shower, when all of a sudden her vision went all blurred. Then she felt a excruciating pain hit her in the head and collasped into the bath.

* * *

The doctor stood waiting outside the hotel restaurant for a good hour and a half. Women, why did it have to take them so long to get dressed?. He was really starting to run out of patience. When another half an hour passed he started to get really annoyed. Rose liked to take her time getting dressed like every other human girl but this was ridiculous even for her. What could possibly be taking so long?. The doctor started pacing up and down and looked about in boredom. Outside the skys were becoming even more pink if that was even possible. The doctor, as much as he hated pink and anything remortely girlie, even he liked this planet alot. He used to come here quite often before the time war, after that he didn't really see much point in coming, especially alone. He'd decided come back now because he knew just how much Rose would love it and she deserved a break with everything that was happening to her and he still hadn't told her about bad wolf. The doctor sighed and glanced down at his watch and was iritated to realise she was now exactly two hours late. This was about the only thing he hated about Rose that she was never on time for anything. Thenagain he could talk. Two hours late though, that's pretty ...suddenly he stopped and realised something. What if Rose wasn't just larking about with her make up? What if she was actually in trouble? before he'd even had chance to think much more about it, he had run into the elevator. Thankfully the elevator was quite quick considering the amount of floors it had to go up and he legged it to Roses room. He knew Rose pretty well and if Rose was Rose, she probably hadn't locked the door and sure enough, it swung open when he kicked it in. "Rose?!" he yelled. She wasn't in the suite so that meant the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and his face paled when he saw Rose lying unconcious on the floor, haemorrhaging from her head yet again. "Rose, Rose, wake up!" He cried desperately as he held her in his arms. He felt her neck for a pulse and to his relief she was still alive. He picked her up and had admitted to the messages and Roses cuts but she hadn't said anything about the haemorrhaging which could only mean that something else was doing this , something powerful and he needed to find out exactly what before it was too late.


	7. Predicador

**A/N : Don't own anything etc. Thank you so much for your reviews, so in return here is the next chapter. I update everyday because I always get ideas everyday at really random times and I just have to write it up before I forget so here you go. Remember to keep reviewing and criticism and suggestions are more than welcome. **

**

* * *

**When Rose finally woke up she noticed a couple of things. Firstly that she was no longer in the bathroom and was now lying on the pink, fluffy bed in the suite and secondly the doctor was sat on a pink chair beside her looking like death itself. Under normal circumstances, Rose would probably burst out laughing at the sight of the doctor on a pink fluffy chair but not at this moment. Rose was too scared to laugh. "Doctor what's going on?" as soon as Rose spoke the doctor's head shot up.

"Your awake?!" He said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Doctor, can't breathe!" Rose croaked before the doctor released her from his suffocating hug."I want to know what's happening to me".

"Nothing's happening to you" The doctor lied as he didn't want to frighten her.

"Doctor I'm not a little girl and I deserve to know what's going on so don't lie to me" Rose replied, seeing right through him.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" he asked grabbing hold of Roses hand. She nodded in reply. "Okay, well you know how you woke up with those cuts on your arms and then saw those weird messages afterward? well bad wolf was possessi you, making you write them with your own blood, I know how horrible that sounds and trust me I've put a stop to it, then she processing you again last night and came to talk to me and told me everything. The one thing that wasn't explained was why you collasped the other day. Now you've done it again I'm starting to think maybe..."

"Something else is hurting me now" Rose finished for him. The doctor nodded slowly."What's doing it?"

"Obviously something powerful enough to attack you from inside the tardis when it's not actually physically doing it"

"You mean like telepathically?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"I think so" The doctor answeared truthfully.

"That's why I've been bleeding from my head?" Rose asked suddenly feeling sick.

"Yeah, I think some sort of overload in your head and bad wolf wasn't helping either despite what she's says..." The doctor muttered the last bit to himself.

"So how long was I out?" Rose said changing the subject.

"Two and a half hours"

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah" The doctor was about to drop Roses hand but she gripped it tighter.

"It wasn't your fault you know" She said suddenly.

"I know" The doctor sighed but not really meaning it.

"Your face says otherwise, listen stop blaming yourself for what you can't control. I'd never blame you" Rose said looking into his deep brown eyes, meaning every word.

"Thanks" The doctor smiled softly and Rose pulled him closer and kissed him slowly. She pulled him on top of her and pulled his jacket off. After she'd flung the tie onto the floor, she slowly undid his shirt buttons grinning. They started kissing again when suddenly the door flung open and a blue person, with big green eyes, waltzed in.

"NO, NO, NO" It screamed and Rose and the doctor pulled apart, looking alarmed at the blue thing who was waving it's arms about ,crazily, like it was doing a mexican wave."BAD, VERY BAD, NO, NO, NO" it screamed and then flung itself onto of a very suprised doctor.

"What the hells going on?" Rose asked immediately rushing to the doctor's aid.

"It's alright Rose it's just a predicador" He said gently pushing the creature off his chest.

"It's a what?" Rose asked confused as she watched the creature start dancing about.

"Part of a race that get kicks out of ruining moments like this" The doctor mumbled to himself, glaring at the odd creature who was tossing itself at a wall and screeching.

"How do we get rid of it?" Rose said throwing an iritated glance at the thing.

"Easy, like this" The doctor answeared, walking over to the creature, picking it up, tossing it out of the room and locking the door."Now where were we?" The doctor said grinning at Rose and swepting her up into his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, just outside of hotel amor, a group of creatures stood around a stone table in a semi-circle. The leader was standing at the front of the group, dressed in a gold robe with a metal mask to disguise it's face. The others were dressed in black robes and wore wooden masks. Just opposite the stone table and facing the group, was a stone wall and carved on it was Roses face, with the words cattivo lupo , which translated to bad wolf in English.

"Soon we shall have our sacrifice and control over everything" The leader shrieked in it's high pitched voice."Nobody will be able to stop us, not even the doctor and then he shall join us" it laughed manically and shortly after, the others joined in too.

"Cheif" One of the followers spoke up."The doctor will not join us if we sacrifice Miss Tyler.He has feelings...". The leader looked at the follower who had spoke, in suprise.

"Follower Raef, you believe my plan will fail?" The cheif asked angry that somebody dared to contridict her.

"No but I believe the doctor will try to fight for her" Raef explained, shaking like a leaf at the cheif's anger.

"You are sharp follower Raef but the doctor will not try to fight when I'm through with him" The cheif laughed hysterically as somebody had just told a funny joke. "And Miss Tyler will be unable to fight her destiny for she is a mere human especially in contrast to my powers" The cheif said putting her hands together, creating a bright green light as an example of her powers. "True she is stronger and smarter than most humans I have come across but she is still a human none the less and nothing compared to us". Raef stepped back in line, relived he wasn't killed, with the other followers and bowed his head. "And tommorow we shall have Miss Tyler lying on the stone table where we shall sacrifice her to the sky goddess who will grant us control over the universe!" As she laughed hysterically ,once again, she grabbed a sharp, silver knife covered in an ancient language and stabbed it in the image of Roses face on the stone wall.

**A/N : Predicador - latin for creature and cattivo lupo is italian for bad wolf, sorry I knicked words from two different languages but I wasn't brave enough to make up my own.**


	8. The plan is in motion

**A/N : Don't own doctor who, just my ideas, this is getting annoying to repeat. So suffered writers block at first but now ironically I have managed to write my longest chapter yet, hope you enjoy. Thanks to the kind reviews off everyone, it's always great to hear that my story's doing okay. And oh yeah I quoted from a past episode, don't remember the line off by heart so sorry if it's a bit wrong, I just sort of remembered it and tossed it in.**

* * *

Rose opened her eyes, the next morning, and glanced at the sleeping figure next to her. Never in a million years did she think that her and the doctor would actually do this. She didn't even think that the doctor did this at all, nevermind with her. She specifically recalled on one of their adventures where Cassandra took possessed him and said _"So many parts I never use". _She grinned at his sleeping form. The doctor was a snorer but Rose didn't mind, infact she thought it was kind of cute. But as much as Rose enjoyed it, they still needed to talk about what was happening between them rather than just going at it all the time. "Morning sunshine" Rose grinned as the doctor began to stir.

"Hi" The doctor said turning to face her.

"Hi yourself"

"Was I sleeping?" The doctor asked suprised.

"Yeah, there goes all that I'm a timelord I don't need sleep" Rose giggled.

"I said I didn't need it, doesn't mean that I don't at all" he corrected her as he sat up.

"Doctor we need to talk" Rose said, taking a deep breath. The doctor frowned at her.

"About what?"

"What do you mean, about what? I mean us" Rose said, already seeing where this conversation was heading.

"Nothing to talk about" The doctor replied getting out of the bed and throwing on his underwear and pants.

"That's just typical of you. Your always doing that" Rose said iritated, also getting out of the bed with the cover wrapped around her.

"Doing what?" He asked, now buttoning up his shirt.

"Avoid opening up to me" Rose sighed, looking for her clothes and realising they were gone."Where are my clothes?"

"I told you before, hotel provides you with cleans ones. Looks like they've been, theres an outfit on the couch over there" The doctor said nodding at the light pink couch. Rose supressed a hurt sniff as she gathered the black jeans , bright pink vest top and pink converses.

"Why's nearly everything pink by the way? surely your room isn't like that" Rose asked, changing the subject to the doctors relief.

"No mines red and black. The hotel arranges the rooms to your taste and the clothes too by the looks of it" He said looking at his usual, freshly cleaned, brown pinstrip suit. Rose didn't say anything else and walked into the bathroom into change despite her new 'relationship' with the doctor. Rose didn't think she could really call it a relationship if they didn't even talk to each other about stuff. He seemed just intreasted in the other side of it. As much as she resented him for it, she couldn't really blame him after everything he'd been through. She sighed, slipped into her clothes and walked back into the suite and to her suprise, found that the doctor was gone.

* * *

The doctor opened his eyes and realised he was gagged and tied to a tree. His view was blocked by a bunch of cloaked creatures stood around something. Then he heard a female voice laugh hysterically. "The plan is in motion, we have the legendary doctor and he is helpless!". The group suddenly moved and he saw the figure that the voice belonged to. The group leader was dressed in a gold cloak whereas the others were dressed in black. She was stood infront of a stone table and infront of that was a wall. What was on the wall, made his eyes widen. Rose's beautiful image was carved on the wall with ancient words written around her, so ancient even the tardis couldn't translate it. "Doctor so good of you to finally join us" The woman said coldly moving infront of him."Your probably wondering why we brought you here but don't worry we don't want to kill you. All we need is your companion and then you shall be free unless you would like to join us, which I strongely suggest you consider". The doctor glared at her. Even though he couldn't speak, she understood what he meant from his expression. She came closer and ripped off the gag, causing the doctor to wince at the pain but he quickly recovered.

"Whatever you want, I can help you, just leave Rose alone" He pleaded. The creature smirked behind her mask at his desperation.

"Sorry but only Miss Tyler will do. For she was chosen billions of years ago to be sacrificed to our sky goddess, the one who rules our species and promised us control over everything as long as we bring her your companion".

"But what's so special about Rose?" He asked, trying to move his arms but failing miserably.

"Miss Tyler may be a mere human child but behind that she is powerful, nearly as powerful as ourselves and it was predicted she would come here one day, ready to be sacrificed to our sky goddess" She explained cooly but the doctor still didn't understand.

"She isn't powerful though, she is just a human. If you want power, take me instead" He begged still trying to break free.The creature laughed cruelly.

"You think we are stupid but we are not. You are a timelord, you can regenerate and we need you with us for when our rulership commences. Miss Tyler is the only one who will do for the sky goddess, for you see, she is beautiful, sharp and powerful, the three most important assets to our lady.There is nobody else like her in the universe" She said and the doctor couldn't disagree with the last part. The woman continued " Once the Rose girl is dead, her soul will join the sky goddess in perfect peace and we shall have power beyond imagination with you by our side. So don't really think of Rose as dying, she is simply giving our lady some companionship up in the sky . Though I believe that Miss Tyler is a little undeserving" She said, concluding her rant but the doctor simply looked at her like she was crazy which she was.

"You don't actually believe that do you? there is no such thing as a sky goddess. Sky is just the sky, nobody rules it. And what makes you think I'd ever join your side since you want to kill the woman I..."He stopped before he could finish the sentence.

"Your pathatic" The woman ,or cheif as she was known to the followers , scoffed."To think we wanted a man who cannot even admit his own feelings for a woman whose nearly died for him on several occasions and is going to die infront of him today. She will die, doctor, without ever knowing how you felt. How does that make you _feel_ ?" She asked with a tone of satisfactory in her voice.

"I promised Rose I'd protect so you see she isn't going to die today" The doctor said confidently, ignoring her first comment.

"How are you suppose to save her tied up tight to a tree that's stronger than steel?" The cheif pointed out happily.

"I'll find a way, I always do" He said simply, starting to grin.

"We'll see" The cheif said coldly."Followers go fetch Miss Tyler" She ordered and instantly the dark hooded creatures vanished into thin air. The doctor suddenly felt something like panic turn in his stomach. He wasn't going to let her kill Rose, not a chance in hell.


	9. Raef Resigns

**A/N : Don't own doctor who, just my own ideas and some characters that I made up myself. Thanks for the reviews again, they're great and another long chapter for you today. My head is full of ideas so I now know exactly where this story is going and a brief idea of how I'm going to end it. Hey hope your not bored yet and keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

When Rose had reentered the suite from the bathroom, the first thing she'd noticed was the doctor was gone. She knew immediately something was wrong. Firstly the doctor never just left her without an explaination and secondly there was a broken vase by the door which was a clue.Rose instantly started to panic. If the doctor was gone, this meant whatever wanted her was coming for her now. Without the doctor though she was powerless. _She's intelligent for a human child _she heard a high pitched voice speak inside her head. The voice was sinister and sent chills down her spine. Then she realised they were inside her head and at that exact moment, her head began to throb with pain. _Stop it! _she yelled back inside her head. _Rose Tyler will die today _it laughed hysterically at her before everything went black and she collasped once again.

* * *

Raef led the four followers, through the woods, after they were ordered to bring the cheif Rose Tyler. They could of used their teleport devices of course but they needed to save the power for the trip back.Raef felt sad as he remembered the pure desperation he had seen in the timelords eyes and knew that Rose Tyler was more than just a human to him but he also knew that this timelord wouldn't give up without a fight. He'd decided not to say anything because he didn't really want to be here. He didn't want to do this, he'd only joined in the first place to belong somewhere, thanks to a lonely childhood, which the cheif had promised he would but it still didn't feel like it.Instead he began to think this whole thing was a big mistake. Raef walked on and on through the multicoloured forest but the group came to a sudden halt when a bright, light appeared infront of them. Raef looked and saw a beautiful, silver unicorn standing infront of them, chewing on the red grass."Raef it's a unicorn" One of the group gasped.

"It's beautiful" Raef sighed longingly.

"We shall kill it and bring it's blood back to our cheif" follower Katrina announced and pulled out a bow and arrow from beneath her robes.

"No don't!" Raef yelled but it was too late. Raef watched in horror as the light dimmed and the unicorn collasped, bleeding silver goo from it's wound. "Why the hell did you kill it?"

"They say drinking a blood of a unicorn will make you immortal and give you eternal youth and beauty. Our cheif will be very pleased with me" Katrina said smugly and poured the blood into a brown bottle and shoved it into her robes. Raef felt more angry than he'd ever felt in his life but he didn't let it show. He couldn't if he wanted to survive this. Raef ignored her as they carried on walking through the forest. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they made it to the otherside and saw the hotel amor stood facing them.

"We have arrived follower Raef. How shall we do this?" Follower Vin asked, looking at Raef.

"The cheif called to me while we were walking in the woods. She's made contact with the girl and she is ready. All we need to do is go to her room and take her back to the cheif so the ritual may commence" Raef replied and Vin nodded. Each creature pulled out a silver square and pressed down on it. It teleported them into Rose's room where they found her lying on the bleeding at the head. Raef looked at the girls face and gasped. She looked exactly like the image on the wall except even more beautiful. Then he felt a sudden pang of guilt. He was bringing her to her death, he didn't want anybody to die especially this woman who was still so young and full of life. Raef tried to shrug it off though and watched as the others picked her up.

"Follower Raef, get into position, we've just about got enough energy left in the teleports to save us a trip back to the forest" Follower Vin informed him and Raef ignored his conscience as he knelt beside Rose and took hold of her hand. The others held onto different parts of Rose and pressed down on their teleports.

* * *

The doctor was not a happy man. The cheif had already sent a group off to fetch Rose while the others did various things to prepare for the ritual and he'd still not figured out a way to escape. For goodness sake, he was the doctor, he was the oncoming storm, he'd defeated daleks more than once, he's destroyed cybermen a hundred thousand times, he's been electructed, buried alive , met himself several times, seen the end of the universe and yet he gets stuck to a tree and doesn't have the faintest clue of how to escape. A tree, defeated by a tree how pathatic. Then he thought of Rose's life and realised there were bigger things at risk than his ego. He couldn't let them kill her, he just couldn't. Rose was not just an ordinary human, they were actually right about that, she was amazing. She'd absorbed the time vortex for him, had her face sucked off by a tv, got stuck under a blackhole and if that wasn't enough, had Jackie Tyler for a mother. The doctor once again tried to wriggle about but it was no use, he was rendered completely useless by a group of hooded figures. He was so worried about Rose, knowing Rose, she'd of started to panic when she'd noticed he wasn't there. Then he felt bad remembering their conversation they'd had that morning. She was so right about him and now he'd never get the chance to say it. Just as he was starting to feel sorry for himself, there was a flash of light and a group of four cloaked figures appeared with Rose in their arms. His eyes widened when he saw Rose. She was bleeding again. They must of got in her head, yet again. Now instead of feeling sorry for himself, he just felt angry. Nobody hurt his Rose, not even harry potter death eater look-a-likes. "Cheif, we have Miss Tyler" One of them yelled out and the cheif reappeared from the forest shortly after.

"Followers gather around the table as I lay down Rose Tylers body" The cheif commanded and the followers all gathered around the stone table. Rose was lay there , flat on her back with her blonde hair fanned about. She looked like very angelic lay down like that. Her hands were folded over her stomach and her feet were chained to the table. The cheif started to rant in some cryptic language the doctor didn't understand and the tardis either since it was too old to translate. The cheif and two other followers picked up a wooden stick each and the cheif used her magical powers to set them on fire. "The time has come. Rose Tyler will be sacrificed to our sky goddess and will sleep eternally" She shrieked insanely. The doctor's eyes widened in panic as she picked up a silver knife, covered in ancient language, and held it above Rose's stomach. The doctor tried more than ever to break free but he was stuck. She was just about to stab her when a voice yelled out "NO!". To his suprise, it wasn't himself who'd called out but one of the followers.

"Follower Raef is something wrong?" The cheif asked, sounding slightly annoyed."What is so important you must interrupt the most sacred ritual in the universe?"

"You are murdering an inocent girl" He called out feeling braver than he ever felt in his life. The doctor's eyes widened in suprise at the cloaked creature."She doesn't deserve to die because of your screwed up beliefs. Leave her alone" This caused the cheif to break down into hysterically, insane laughter.

"And whose going to stop me? you shall die for this follower Raef " The cheif said, the laughter fading and her voice turning cold.

"He will stop you!" Raef replied simply and pointed to the doctor, whose ropes had suddenly fell loose. The doctor started to grin and the cheif was furious.

"Follower Raef you are a traitor" She said angrily and grabbed hold of the knife."You shall die first"

"Now I don't think that would be a good idea" The doctor said stepping infront of Raef.

"You will not stop me!" She screeched putting down the knife and pointing a finger at the doctor who was just about to move, but was too late and a green light shot out of her finger and knocked him unconcious. Raef looked on in alarm as the cheif pulled out the knife again and stabbed Rose in the heart.


	10. Mysterious bottle

**

* * *

**

A/N : Sadly I don't own doctor who, just my story and ideas. So thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming, just can't seem to get enough of them!. I have highly enjoyed writing this and I hope you like this chapter, which I nearly didn't write today thanks to a bad case of writers block and I've sort of had this idea in my head for a while but I wasn't sure what to do with it but I hope you like it.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and saw a bright gold light. It wasn't like any light she'd ever seen, it was beautiful and for some reason, it made her feel at piece. It was only when she took a look around she noticed she was in some sort of tunnel and the light was shining from the very end. _Is this some sort of joke? _Rose thought worriedly. There was nobody around but her and then she noticed the blood dripping from her chest. She felt it so it was definitely real. _Am I dead?_ was the second thought that popped into Rose's head but she didn't feel scared like she thought she should of. Instead she felt calm. She walked on but something stopped from going any closer to the light. Suddenly somebody tapped her on her shoulder and she spun around to see...herself.

* * *

The doctor opened his eyes and heard a faint humming sound in the distance. His eyes shot open and he remembered the ritual, Rose would be sacrificed if he didn't do something quick. "Your too late" A voice said softly, helping him up off the floor. That's when he saw caught sight of her. He didn't think to thank whoever just helped him up, instead he simply stood there, colour draining from his face. Rose lay on the table, blood pouring out of her chest. Her face was as white as snow and her lips were icy blue. Her body lay limb on the table. The doctor's hearts stopped beating as he gazed down at her. She was only twenty..it was his fault and now Rose was dead and he never told her he loved her, he had vowed to protect but as always he'd broken it. Well he'd really done it this time and he could only imagine Jackie Tyler's face. The doctor's gaze hardened as he turned and watched the monsters responsible for Roses demise, happily joining hands in a circle with the leader in the centre holding a bottle filled with red liquid, Roses blood. He felt the blood rush to his head and was about to explode with fury. It was sick, this whole thing was just sick and he was putting an end to it right now. They ended an inocent life over an illusion. And they were also completely deluded if they still thought he'd agree to join in with them."I'm really, really sorry" A voice said from behind him and saw Raef stood there holding a bottle of something. "This is my fault for helping them, she was so young. I really am sorry, I quit and she will kill me after the ritual is finished but I don't care, I'd deserve it for pratically putting a inocent girl to her death " The creature sounded truly remorseful so the doctor softened a bit.

"Your name is?"

"Raef" he replied softly.

"Well Raef you know what? your not going to die today, I've seen enough deaths, and I say no more.I'm putting a stop to this here and now" He yelled angrily but none of the followers were paying any attention to the furious timelord. They refused to take their focus away from their cheif.

"Sir" Raef said pulling him back as he started to walk off."I have a way to save your friend". This caught the doctor's attention and quickly whipped around to look at the creature who was glancing down at the bottle in his hands.

* * *

"This is impossible" Rose gasped at herself. Except it wasn't herself. While Rose was wearing her blood stained vest top and black jeans, the other her was glowing bright gold and was wearing a simple white dress with flowers in her hair. She looked exactly like a goddess.

"Rose Tyler you have grown up a bit since satalite five" The other her replied in a slightly higher voice.

"What do you mean? what do you mean satalie five?" Rose asked bewildered, then she gasped."Your...bad wolf?" The other her nodded.

"I am your alter ego in a way but since you have created me I have watched over your life from the stars and vowed to protect you. The doctor tries his best but he was powerless to do so this time so I decided to take control of things" Bad wolf explained, gazing into Rose's hazel eyes. Bad wolf smiled slightly at a blood stained Rose who's expression was one of total shock. "You are not dead just yet Rose, for I have made a way to save you . I could not just allow you to die, however there is a catch". Rose's eyes, who had now recovered from the shock, widened.

"What the catch?" She asked slightly hesitantly.

"You won't be able to die ever again and will be young eternally" The bad wolf replied simply but sounded deadly serious.

"Really?" Rose asked slightly suprise and almost giggled from the way bad wolf had just said it so casually.

"Be warned though Rose Tyler, you should think carefully about this. If you accept this, you'll live forever and stay young but watch everyone you love and everything else, grow old, change and die. But if you don't, the doctor will feel the pain and loneliness that he felt after the time war and vengence will change him into something bad which will ultimately cause diaster to the universe. So what is your choice Rose Tyler?" Bad wolf looked at the young woman whose eyes had filled up with tears. "You have only now to decide. What will it be?"

* * *

"How did you get this?" The doctor asked inspecting the bottle that Raef had handed to him. He opened the lid and gazed at the contents.Inside was a sparkly silver liquid that Rose's only hope.

"We were walking through the forests when we came across a unicorn. It was so beautiful, I just wanted to look at it forever but follower Katrina shot it and poured it's blood in this bottle to give to the cheif so she could drink it. I managed to snatch it from her when she was distracted because I could only imagine what would happen if the cheif had gotten hold of it" Raef shuddered slightly at the last bit.

"This is genius, you are my new best friend" The doctor squealed slightly eccentrically while slapping Raef on the back and then moved closer to Rose. Raef followed, slightly taken back by the timelords behavior."Can I ask while we here, what species are you?" Raef looked slightly uncomfortable with the question but answeared him anyway.

"I am a part of the most ancient race in the universe. I am a turpisico from the planet Cheino" He replied akwardly and the doctor's eyes widened in suprise.

"I know your kind, I thought you were extinct?!" The doctor asked.

"We are more or less. There are just a few of us left now, most of the others are half breeds or just other lifeforms the cheif picked up that she thought was good enough to join" Raef explained.

"Take off your mask, I want to see what a turpisico looks like " The doctor said as he took the lid off the bottle again.Raef slowluy lifted the mask up to reveal a purple face with scales and lime coloured eyes the size of tennis balls. "There you go, bet you can breathe better now aye?" The doctor joked but his expression immediately grew serious again "right back to bussiness" The doctor turned his attention back to a half dead Rose. The doctor lifted up the bottle and poured the silver liquid onto Rose's wound, hoping and praying that the myths were true.

"WHAT ARE THE PRISONERS DOING?!" A voice shreiked from behind them, just after the doctor finished pouring the liquid onto Rose.

"Er looks like the ritual's finished" The doctor pointed out lamely, right before there came a flash of green light and both the doctor and Raef were sent flying . Right at that second Rose gasped and opened her eyes.


	11. The doctor's diversion

**A/N : Don't own doctor who as you probably already know by now. Thanks for the fabulous reviews, they appreciated lots and lots and lots and lots. This chapter is one of the last, not thee last but one of the final ones so enjoy and keep reviewing. Also thanks to people who've added this story to the alerts and favourites, it's nice to know people aren't bored yet.**

* * *

Rose awakened just in time to see the doctor and a cloaked creature be shot into the air by a flash of green light. She looked around in confusion as she realised that she was no longer in her hotel suite ,which meant they must of taken her here after she'd collasped with another of those sudden headaches. "This is impossible!" screeched a cold voice that sounded female. Rose sat up and saw a group of hooded creatures give way to let their leader past, who was dressed differently and alot better, to the rest. She ripped off her silver mask and Rose saw her red eyes flash with anger. Her skin was a light brown colour, covered in scales like skin on a fish. Rose didn't understand what she was talking about until her eyes travelled down to her blood stained vest top. Rose's eyes widened in shock, she'd been stabbed while she was out cold. Then she remembered a dream, a strange dream where there was a bright light and someone else was there. It was herself. She'd talked to herself except it wasn't herself it was bad wolf. Rose looked at the ripped, bloody patch on her vest top and realised there was no wound where there should be. "She has healed herself!" the leader declared, as if she could read Rose's mind.

"Rose!" gasped a voice from behind her and she turned her head to see the doctor rushing to her side.

"Doctor, what's going on?!" Rose cried as he stood next to her.

"You died" He replied simply.

"No I didn't, I'm alive" She replied, her expression blank.

"She stabbed you but this guy here" The doctor said, pulling the creature behind him, infront of him, "Saved you with a bottle of unicorn blood he nicked off one of the others just before they'd taken you". The creature, who was also unmasked like their leader but with warm eyes, smiled politely.

"What do you mean unicorns blood?" Rose asked bewildered.

"Legends have it that a few drops of unicorns blood will make you immortal and young forever" The creature beside the doctor explained.

"Well obviously legends tell the truth thankfully" The doctor said grinning at Rose who was starting to remember something.

"Doctor, when I was unconcious, or half dead or whatever you want to call it, I met myself but it wasn't myself as it turns out, it was bad wolf and she said she'd set everything up. She also knew what was going to happen and that you wouldn't be able to protect me but she made it so that you'd end up with the unicorn blood to save me. Do you believe that?" Rose looked up at him.

"Yes" He replied softly and was about to say something until an angry voice spoke first.

"Enough!" The ringleader yelled out furiously." The ritual is ruined and if I cannot kill her, I shall kill you!" The red-eyed woman held out a finger and pointed it to the doctor's heart. Rose's eyes widened in horror as she tried desperately to break out of the shackles chaining her to the table. The doctor didn't look scared though, he was glaring straight at her, equally angry.

"You tried to kill my friend and it's not something I forgive easily, however I'm willing to negotiate if you promise me one thing. You will go home and leave the universe in peace you understand me? you will never have total control over everything. You whole belief is just a delusion. That image of Rose on that wall is just a weird, very freaky, concidence" He said but the leader choose to ignore him. Instead sparks of blue light started to shoot out of her finger tips but the doctor dived and just about managed to avoid every single one. Unfortunately one knocked him to the floor and Rose closed her eyes as the final one hit and he let out a horrifying, scream.

* * *

The doctor opened his eyes and realised he wasn't dead. He looked up at Rose whose expression was one of relief and shock. Then he realised why. That scream hadn't been his own, he hadn't been hit. Raef had jumped infront of him and took it for him. The doctor got up on his feet and ran to the heroic creature whose body lay still in the pink grass.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" The doctor whispered softly into Raef's ear. Rose looked as if she was about to cry, from relief or sadness, he couldn't tell but Raef had saved his life. Just as he lay Raef down gently onto the floor another blue spark flew at him, followed by a howl. This time he wouldn't be so forgiving to the cheif.

"You've just killed one of your own" The doctor said coldly gazing into the cheif's blood red eyes.

"He betrayed us. He was going to die not matter what" She replied without the smallest hint of remorse.

"You tried to kill Rose, you tried to kill me. Now I'm getting tired of you" The doctor replied calmly.

"You shall shut up" The cheif ordered stonily.

"That'll be the day" Rose muttered, recieving a glare off the doctor.

"So you've done the ritual but what've you got out of it?" The doctor asked nochantly trying to hold them off as long as possible until he could think of an escape because as much as he hated to admit it, that cheif was pretty powerful. Too powerful for them to try to take on by themselves.

"It didn't work because the girl survived" the cheif answeared cooly while sending the doctor into a fit of laughter which stopped quite abruptly.

"She didn't though. She only survived because of the unicorns blood" The doctor replied in the same relaxed tone but inside it hurt to think how Rose nearly left him forever.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters now is killing you" She screamed, finally losing it and shot a blue spark directed right at his heart but before it could reach him, something stopped it.

* * *

Rose watched in horror as the doctor started one of his rants that he used when he tried to talk reasonably to all alien life forms even after they have usually either tried to kill them, steal from them, capture them, eat them, bury them, bite them or invade the world. Sometimes it was all of them. Rose had a feeling that the doctor was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful, which was something she just couldn't allow. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the leader raise her arm, ready to shoot but right at that moment Rose felt something hot burn up inside her and everything went dark.

* * *

The doctor's hearts nearly stopped beating as he saw Rose start to glow a bright gold and break the shackles holding her down. Rose was strong but not that strong. Even as an immortal, she wouldn't have that kind of strength, she should still be human more or less and that's how he knew almost immediately it was bad wolf's doing. Well apart from the bright golden glow too. Bad wolf, in Roses body, lifted herself off the table and created a forcefeild around the doctor to block off the blue sparks which were about to hit him. The cheif froze in stunned silence as her followers backed off, scared. "What is this?" She finally asked, angrily, after regaining her composure.

"I am the bad wolf and you will not hurt anyone else" Bad wolf declared not angrily, but peacefully as usual.

"I will not take orders from a human child" The cheif snarled.

"I am not human for I am the bad wolf. I am time itself and I will destroy you" She said and raised both her hands into the air. The cheifs eyes widened in shock, as bad wolf waved her hands and created something that looked like a bright gold hole which opened up and started to suck in the followers, one by one.

"Don't, you can't do this, stop this right now!" The cheif shrieked as she grabbed hold of a tree and clinged on for dear life.

"You hurt inocent people. You shall be punished" bad wolf replied simply and watched as the tree broke and the cheif howled as she was sucked into the gold hole. The gold hole faded away and bad wolf smiled at the doctor before her light dimmed and Rose fell to the floor.


	12. The golden unicorn

**A/N : Don't own doctor who, blah, blah, blah. Yeah you probably know what I'm going to say by now but I always feel like I have to write these notes. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts throughout the story, this is the preultimate chapter so enjoy! and review again because it gives me something to read as well as being very very appreciated. Criticism is also welcomed just try not to be abusive. Oh yeah I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was a bit messy but I was tired. **

**

* * *

**Rose instantly woke up after bad wolf released her. She looked around and realised the creatures, whatever they were, had gone and so had their leader. It was just her and the doctor now, alone in the forest. Rose noticed the doctor hoovering over her and she smiled as he helped her up off the floor. She glanced around and so the stone table in pieces on the floor and the wall that had once stood infront of it, shattered. Just as she was about to remark on something, the doctor pulled her into a tight hug that she never wanted to end. The way he was holding her, it seemed he didn't want to let go either. She sighed and finally pulled away from him. "So did we beat them?" Rose asked slowly.

"Don't we always?" The doctor grinned.

"How? the last thing I remember is that thing shooting blue sparks out of her fingers and narrowly missing you"

"Bad wolf" The doctor replied simply.

"Bad wolf helps out alot doesn't she doctor?" She said smiling.

"When we really need her but right now it's just you and me" He said in a husky voice. Rose felt shivers tingle down her spine. She looked into his eyes and saw him staring at her intensly and she automatically felt self-concious."I'm sorry about our conversation this morning. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just..." The doctor said akwardly, now turning his gaze to his feet.

"It's okay" Rose said softly, touching his arm.

"No it's not, I could of lost you without saying.."The doctor began but Rose cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips, slowly and softly. The doctor kissed back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he lifted her off his feet. After several moments they reluctantly let go of each other."Lets go back to the tardis"

"What about the hotel?" Rose reminded him but he shrugged.

"So what? I've had enough of this planet now"

"Okay but you promised me you showed me a unicorn!" Rose said pulling on his arm and giving him her best puppy dog eyes. The doctor sighed, she knew he couldn't resist those eyes.

"Rose after everything that's just happened, you really want to see a unicorn?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Of course I do, it'll make this day a little less depressing" She insisted.

"Fine I give in but you do know when this is done we'll have to go see your mother"

"Why?" Rose asked suprised. The doctor never wanted to see her mother, why should he start now? especially since Jackie Tyler had seemed to of invented a sport out of slapping him.

"Firstly you need to see your mother especially after the day we've just had. Secondly we'll have to tell her your immortal and thirdly what about us?" Rose looked at him in suprise after he said the last part.

"What about? your not scared of another slap?" She asked as she and the doctor walked on through the forest, hand in hand.

"Nah I think I can handle it, anyway I think your worth it" He said and Rose felt tears fill her eyes.

"Do you really mean it doctor?"

"Everyword, now come on if you want to see a unicorn!" He grinned at her and started pulling along through the red and pink trees until finally they stopped infront of a small lake. It was purple and sparkled like diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing Rose had seen until she lifted her head and looked across the water. Rose's eyes widened as she caught sight of a golden unicorn sipping water from the lake. It was the most magnificent thing she'd ever laid her eyes on. She was never going to forget this. Ever. "You owe your life to a unicorn" The doctor said, breaking through her thoughts.

"What?" She asked suprised.

"It was unicorn blood that healed you and gave you..."He said, not too comfortable with saying the last part despite being relived and happy that Rose didn't die today and never will again.

"A unicorn died for me?!" Rose asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"It wasn't your fault Rose! it was murdered by one of those creatures but Raef managed to steal it and give it to me to give to you" he said grasping her shoulders and gazing down at her.

"Who could kill so a beautiful creature?"

"Evil creatures that's what, now you ready to go?" He asked her before Rose nodded and followed him back through the beautiful, multicoloured forest and towards the tardis which was still parked outside the hotel.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N : I've been writing like mad today because it's sunday and I don't go out on Sundays. Today's special like I said and I've updated this story once already but heres the epilogue and final chapter for you. Thanks for everyone whose reviewed this story and added it to their alerts etc. I've loved writing it and can't believe it's finished. I'm thinking of starting a series out of this story but I'll have to think of a new plot first. Keep on reviewing!**

* * *

Jackie Tyler was just sitting around in her flat, sipping her tea when she heard an all too familier sound from outside the powell estate. She immediately jumped up from the sofa she was sat on, dropping her tea on the floor but didn't notice as she raced outside the powell estate and saw the tardis materialising. She beamed with joy as her only daughter vacated the wooden box. "Rose your home!" She gasped and ran to her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Mum your choking me" Rose croaked before Jackie let her go and turned her attention to the tall, thin, man stood beside her.

"Doctor have you been feeding my Rose at all? look at her, she's all skin and bones!" Jackie said but pulled him in for a hug too. After Jackie had let him go, the doctor exchanged a suprise glance with Rose, who stood there just looking amused."Come on, lets get inside so I can make us some tea and you can tell me all about wherever it was you just went to" The doctor and Rose just nodded and followed Jackie back up to the flat. Inside the doctor and Rose took a seat beside each other on a sofa while Jackie went to the kitchen to make everyone some tea.

"What do you think she'll say?" Rose asked looking at the doctor.

"She'll probably slap me" The doctor said, his expression one of dread.

"Well at least now she'll know I'm safe" Rose grinned and hushed up as soon as Jackie re-entered the living room. She put the tray with three cups of tea balancing on it, on the coffee table and waited for them to talk. When nobody did, Jackie sighed and took it upon herself to start conversation.

"You go all over the universe and then come back here and don't say anything? come on what's going on?" Jackie asked regarding the pair suspiciously.

"Actually we do have something we want to tell you mum" Rose said slowly, holding the doctor hand in her own."Me and the doctor are together now for starters" Rose looked at her mother but Jackie started at them both blankly.

"So? that's the big news? "Jackie asked looking at them both in disbelief.

"What do you mean so?" the doctor asked, taken back.

"Well we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, Mickey knew it for sure, it was so obvious. You mean your only just noticing it?" Jackie asked and a few seconds later started to laugh after she noticed the inocent looks on their faces.

"Well there's something else too..." Rose started but was cut off by Jackie's wide eyes.

"No way I don't believe it" Jackie said, her mouth wide open."Oh my lord, he's knocked you up!" Jackie squealed. Rose's mouth dropped open and the doctor watched in horror as Jackie got up from her seat, marched up to him and slapped him across the face."You steal my only daughter then get her pregnant ! I'm gonna kill you" She yelled but Rose grabbed hold of her and started to shake her.

"Mum what's wrong with you? I'm not pregnant, your just jumping to conclusions. What I was actually going to say was that I'm immortal" Jackie fell sile nt and moved back to the other sofa and collasped into it. She was not expecting that.

"How the hell did that happen?" Jackie said finally after a couple of minutes of awkard silence.

"I was killed" Rose replied casually.

"Doctor you swore you'd look after her!"Jackie gasped.

"I tried Jackie, I really did. Long story short, they tied me to a tree, stabbed Rose, I healed her with unicorns blood which has ultimately changed her cells and made her immortal so look at it this way, at least nobody will ever be able to kill her again Jackie"

"But she'll outlive everyone!" Jackie cried, looking pale.

"Not me, I still have three regenerations and if I'm careful I'll still be here for a very long time. And when I'm gone there'll still be captain Jack"

"What?" both Jackie and Rose said and turned to look at the doctor.

"Er...Jack travelled with me and Rose for a while but then we ended up on satallite five where Rose absorbed the time vortex , saved me from death by daleks and brought Jack back to life with her powers. That's why I left him Rose because I knew he'd become immortal"The doctor said looking into her soft brown eyes which had now widened.

"You left Jack because I'd made him immortal? what about me doctor? I'm immortal, you gonna leave me behind too?" Rose asked angrily.

"No. I regret leaving Jack behind but it's too late now and I'd never leave you behind, immortal or not" He said seriously but Rose didn't believe him.

"Why should I believe that?" She asked furiously. Jackie who hadn't spoke in a while, sat their and watched the pair about to have a fight.

"Because it's true and I love you" He spat. Then he stopped and realised what he'd just said. He hadn't meant to just spit it out like that but Rose had backed him into a corner. Rose had gone silent and a few moments later, cupped his face with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Just as the kiss started to get more passionate, Jackie interrupted.

"Okay you can stop now, I get the picture" she said and they jumped apart with guilty expressions.

"Sorry mum" Rose muttered.

"Well if you love my Rose as much as I hope you do , I want you to promise me she'll be okay"Jackie said speaking to the doctor.

"She will be, she's immortal"

"I don't mean that, I mean she won't be alone when everyones, when I'm gone" Jackie said quietly. Rose ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I promise I will take care of her as long as I live" He vowed looking at Rose now.

"Sorry for slapping you doctor, I made a mistake" Jackie said, going red and looking at the floor.

"I forgive you Jackie. I'd have slapped me too" He grinned. Rose smiled and they all sat back down and chatted for a while. Rose and the doctor told her in detail exactly what happened from the weird messages up to the unicorns blood. Jackie sat and listened until the doctor decided it was time for them to be off. Rose grabbed some clean clothes from her wardrobe and Jackie walked them back to the tardis.

"I love you mum, we'll be back soon okay?" She said to her mum pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you too Rose, take care of that big lump" Jackie whispered and glanced over at the doctor who was watching them.

"Bye mum" Rose said right before she followed the doctor back into the tardis. Jackie watched as the tardis dematrialised and sighed. Hopefully Rose would be back soon.


End file.
